nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Nesarian Fascism
Nesarian Fascism Nesarian Fascism was founded by Emperor Adrion I in the early 1930s. It was influenced by both Italian Fascism and British Fascism (Adrion I held many meetings with both Bentio Mussolini and Oswald Mosley), however the end result was far more closely related to British than Italian Fascism. The key difference between them is that British Fascism is pacifistic whereas Nesarian Fascism views offensive war as a potentially useful and beneficial tool to protect your people. Nesarian Fascism also specifically endorses any war against Turkey, an ancient rival of the Nesarian Empire, using any justification. Nesarian Fascism also differs from most other Fascist (and National Socialist) ideologies in that it is explicitly monarchist, and believes in the supreme power of the Emperor. "The Empire cannot exist without the Emperor" is what Adrion I once wrote, which is frequently quoted by Nesarian Fascists. It is also more religious than other fascist movements - while all fascist movements endorse religion, Nesarian Fascism places a very high value on religion, and many of its policies are influenced by Elveta. It also places an emphasis on environmentalism, as Nesarian Fascists argue that a significant part of protecting the people and nation is protecting the land itself. The core beliefs of Nesarian Fascism are as follows: * A non-materialist corporatist economy, neither capitalist nor communist, which advocates class collaboration rather than class warfare or exploitation * Piety, spiritualism and traditionalism over materialism and liberalism * Promotion of the Elveta religion, but tolerance towards all religions which want to co-exist in peace * Protection of the environment, and avoiding urbanisation wherever possible * The belief that democracy is inherently easily corruptible and unstable, and promotes liberalism, materialism and degeneracy * Safeguarding the right to free speech and free thought * Maintaining a strong military and using it if the people of the Empire are threatened, but always seeking a peaceful solution before war Nesarian Fascism is often heavily criticised by liberals, socialists, communists and Jews. While Judaism is barely mentioned in Adrion I's own description of Nesarian Fascism, and Jews were not persecuted in the Nesarian Empire during fascist rule, most Jews oppose it due to its similarity to ideologies which historically persecuted Jews. Many also point out that the fascist Nesarian Empire contradicted its own idea of safeguarding the right to free speech and free thought because communism was suppressed in the Empire, and outright banned from 1948 to 1967. It is also claimed that the declaration of war on the USSR and aggressive expansion of the Empire during WW2 went against the idea of only going to war if the people of the Empire are threatened, however supporters of Nesarian Fascism point out that Nesarian minorities in the USSR were actually being cruelly persecuted and even slaughtered, and that all the land which the Empire took was historically part of the Nesarian Empire and it was taken as a system of "defensive empire-building". Some also point out that the economy of the fascist Empire was unsustainable and would have collapsed if it had gone on for just a few more years, however this is entirely theoretical and can never be firmly proven or disproven. Mortian Fascism Mortian Fascism is a variant on Nesarian Fascism invented by a group of Mortian Orcs in the late 1930s. It is essentially the same but places the religious emphasis on Morrokhi rather than Elveta, and while it supports the existence of the monarchy, it does not support the Emperor wielding significant power and seeks to relegate the role of the monarchy to a state similar to the one in the United Kingdom. It also does not believe that elected systems are completely ineffective, and supports a guild-based economy over a corporatist one (although the difference between a guild economy and a corporatist economy is only slight). Flags and Symbols The main symbol of Nesarian Fascism is the Black Sun, a symbol taken from Elveta. The sun (derived from the symbol of Yakela) is black because black is generally seen as the colour of fascism, and it was the colour of both the British and Italian Blackshirts. The black colour also makes it secular, as the Elvetan symbol is depicted in a gold colour (or occasionally red in Avamoria). The "flag" of Nesarian Fascism has a red background to represent the blood of those who died in service of their country. This flag (or more specifically, the black sun) was never put onto any official flags or heraldry but did feature prominently in military and civilian circles, and especially at rallies - however it was not as prominent as the swastika was in Germany. The main symbol of Mortian Fascism is a white circle with a red rim and a red lightning bolt going through it, usually (although not always) depicted on a black background. This same symbol is also one of the candidate replacement flags for Mortia, and it is also the flag of the Mortian National Party. The lightning bolt represents Morrokh, the red colour represents the blood of those who died in service of their country, the white colour represents truth and hope, and the black colour represents warriors. It is also inspired by the flag of the British Union of Fascists, a fascist party in the United Kingdom that served as an inspiration for many Nesarian/Mortian Fascist ideas. Although Nesarian Fascism took its name from the fasces, the fasces did not feature anywhere in the Empire during the fascist period, nor did the swastika, as neither symbols have any meaning within the Empire.